Fearful and the Fearless
by nerdygirl03
Summary: Shannon has had a rough life, but thanks to Jim Gordon, she's beginning to rehabilitate. Now, when she goes off to college, a familiar face appears- that of Jonathan Crane. As life goes on, Shannon becomes a psychologist with Jonathan. But when Victor Zsasz escapes once more, intent on finding out if his unfinished victim actually died, will Shannon be able to stay with Jonathan?
1. Prologue

Shannon Marks peeked over the top of her tattered text book, her dark eyes falling upon a certain boy she had harbored a secret infatuation over since her days in middle school- Jonathan Crane. His piercing blue eyes were staring, bored, at the same science textbook that Shannon held as he adjusted his glasses. It wasn't a surprise to Shannon, though, that Jonathan was so disinterested. He was definitely a genius, even if the teachers in the high school they had been now attending for three years doubted him.

Shannon was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even notice that Jonathan had removed his gaze from the dull pages of his book to instead watch Shannon staring at himself. It wasn't until his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance of being watched that Shannon finally realized she had been caught. Her face lit up red as her eyes met the intense blue ones, and she ducked down to hide behind her book. She couldn't believe it; how embarrassing! Jonathan probably thought her crazy like most of the teenagers in the school did.

Shannon suffered from two very intense fears- xenophobia, a fear of strangers or foreigners, and claustrophobia, a fear of enclosed spaces- and because of them, she never really fit in well. In group work, she always worked alone; in the hallways, she was always shaking, her eyes on the ground. The only times she was calm in such a crowded place with hundreds of unfamiliar faces was when Jonathan was around- he eased her paranoia. Though Shannon didn't know why his presence helped her so, she guessed it was because she had known him a little bit in the sixth grade before her fears became so prominent in her life. Before her mother had been murdered.

Shannon was only a week into her seventh grade year when her whole life had been turned upside down. At the time, she was living in a new home with her mother and new step-father, who seemed to like Shannon at least. Shannon had woken up like any normal day; had brushed her teeth, done her hair, and gotten dressed. She was just coming down the stairs when the doorbell had rang.

"Could you get that, Shan?" her mother had called from the kitchen where she was undoubtedly cooking breakfast. Shannon had pulled back the curtain to look out the window at the visitors. A group of three men stood on the porch; she had never seen them before, but supposed they could be friends of her new dad. And so she had opened the door, and then had been grabbed, a hand put over her mouth. One of the other men ran into the house and had found Shannon's mother.

"Mommy!" Shannon had shouted as she fought against the man who was clutching her.

"Let her go!" Shannon's mother had screamed, tears running down her face at the thought her daughter could be in danger. The men didn't heed Shannon's mother's orders, and so she had fought hard as Shannon herself cried out, trying to break loose of the human restraints. The unoccupied man pulled a knife, trying to get Shannon's mother to stop shouting- it was going to attract attention. She wouldn't stop. And so a knife was stuck into her throat, piercing her jugular.

"Put the kid somewhere she can't get out of," the killer had instructed the minion who was holding onto Shannon as she cried and shook, unable to make a sound because of her shock. The man holding her had dragged her through the house, stopping outside of her parent's bedroom as in there was a rather large chest. The man had stuffed Shannon in there with a pile of blankets and slammed the lid shut, somehow managing to lock it up without a key.

Shannon screamed for help for what seemed like hours, feeling suffocated by the blankets and little room she had. She had screamed, and screamed. She had scratched on the inside of the crate with her manicured nails. She had sobbed, making the blankets go wet. And she had passed out due to a lack of oxygen.

The monotonous beeps had woke her up hours later. Shannon had freaked out, screaming and jerking about, trying to run away. She eventually was subjected to being restrained to her bed.

Later, her step father had arrived, only to announce he didn't want to care for her any longer. And so, Shannon had been turned over to foster care. She didn't know how she had managed to stay in Gotham, especially under seventeen different families... None of them had been particularly bad families, but Shannon just wasn't the sort of kid people wanted. Families wanted a daughter who would sit with them at dinner and hug them. Shannon had never eaten with any of the families, too scared to approach anyone new in case they turned out to be like the people on her doorstep. She hadn't even received a hug since the murder, even though many of the foster moms had tried... they never held onto her long enough for Shannon to feel safe hugging.

At the time being now and for the past six months, Shannon was staying with someone from the social service- a single man named Jake Sharden who could only been described as a workaholic and, sometimes, a drunk. It may seem sad, but Jake Sharden's residence was beginning to become Shannon's favorite. The man never tried to get close to her, and was hardly even home. He occasionally would have a conversation with Shannon about how she was doing at school, but that was it.

A droning bell buzzed loudly, alerting the students that school was finally over. Shannon stayed seated as her classmates took their leave. The teacher, Mr. Birch, gave Shannon a sad smile.

All of Shannon's teachers had been alerted to the girl's major issues with crowds and strangers- sadly the two things high schools were most full of besides meaningless chatter and knowledge. Usually Shannon was able to take the back doors of the classrooms she was put into and take routes outside of the school to get to the next class. Some of the teachers initially had said no to the request of an alternative path for Shannon to take- it wasn't fair to the other student's she got to go outside- but when she had to go to the nurse six times for panic attacks, the principle had made the teachers let her go through the back doors... Mr. Birch's classroom, however, did not come with the back door option as it was located in the center of the school. Because of that, Shannon usually stayed an extra thirty minutes for the halls to clear.

"Mr. Crane?" Mr. Birch suddenly asked, "Do you have a question?" Shannon looked up to see that Jonathan Crane was lingering at his desk longer than normal. He looked impassive as usual as he shook his head.

"No, sir," he sighed, as he glanced over at Shannon, "Just distracted, I suppose." Shannon's cheeks flushed and she looked back to the pages of her book, even though they were no longer in class. Jonathan watched Shannon a moment more, then exited the class room. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed.

"Any questions from you, Shannon?" Mr. Birch asked, breaking wave of quiet. Shannon, indeed, had many questions about the lesson, and ended up staying forty five minutes so Mr. Birch could explain everything to her.

The hallways were empty when she left Mr. Birch's class, something she was very much grateful for- to any other student, a completely deserted school may have been creepy, but to Shannon it was preferred. Turning to the hallway in which her locker was, Shannon froze for a moment. Against her locker leaned the brilliant Jonathan Crane. Shannon's eyes shot down so she stared at the ground as she felt Jonathan's intense gaze upon her. Slowly approaching her locker, Shannon felt her heart pick up speed and her face flush pink for the third time that day. When she reached where Jonathan stood blocking her locker, Shannon stopped, not looking up to see the boy.

"Remind me, what is your name?" Jonathan asked, disinterested. Shannon bit her lip slightly before looking up to see Jonathan, close up for once. Shannon took a moment to take in his face- flawlessly sharp features, vivid blue eyes shielded behind simple glasses, and soft pink lips which formed a straight line.

"Shannon," she said softly, her eyes darting around to look anywhere but at his face, "Shannon Marks."

"Ah, yes," Jonathan remarked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I remember you. You've been in my classes since the sixth grade." Shannon felt her heart leap. He remembered her!

"That's the year my mother and I moved here," Shannon stated, recalling memories of what seemed like a previous life.

"So, Shannon," Jonathan went on, not giving notice to her previous statement, "may I ask you why you have taken to stare at me in your free time?" If possible, Shannon's already flushed face grew brighter.

"Oh about earlier? I.. I'm really sorry, I just-"

"Not just earlier," Jonathan cut get off, an amused smirk gracing his face, "I've been noticing it for quite some time now."

"Oh, uh, well," Shannon mumbled, stumbling over her words, "I.. I just think your brilliant, I suppose and I tend to... Study people sometimes. I want to be a psychologist." Jonathan's face was once more void of emotion as he looked over Shannon.

"A psychologist, you say?" Jonathan asked, "Perhaps we have more in common than I thought." With that, Jonathan made his leave. Shannon just stood there stupidly, not even moving until he footsteps wore away. Was Jonathan not mad with Shannon for her constant spying? After what had just happened, she supposed not..

Shannon did not even bother with her locker- she realized she already had all she needed-, but instead exited the school through the back door.

It was a total of thirty minutes before Shannon's current house came into view. Shannon was happy to see it as she was rather tired and was hoping for sleep. However, as she drew closer to the house, a rather unsettling feeling came upon her. Shannon slowed until she was paused outside the house, her hand resting on the outside of the chain link fence. Something was very wrong... A siren started up somewhere, making Shannon even more anxious. It was then she spotted it; one of the windows was completely devoid of glass and the wire screen that usually stood between the glass and the outside. Shannon could see the thin blue curtains blowing in the light breeze. She could also see the white fabric couch inside. But it was no longer white.. it was crimson, and she could see the blonde of Jake, her foster parent, leaning back into the blood . The sirens drew closer, Shannon's face paling as she slowly backed into the road.

"J-Jake!?" she called to the motionless head. No answer. But then, a figure suddenly appeared in the window, wielding a long knife in one hand.

Shannon was frozen, tears running down her face as the sun came out from behind a cloud, illuminating the horrifying scene. Standing in her home was a man, carved with hundreds of tally marks. It was Victor Zsasz, holding an extremely long blade. The mad man had broken out of Arkham Asylum less than a week previous. It had been all over the news.. And now here he was.

"Ah! Another zombie to cure!" Zsasz laughed, walking through the window. He had been waiting for this girl. He had already called the police to report her looming death, along with that of the man inside. He had already tallied her on his ribs.

Shannon felt faint, very faint. But she couldn't allow herself to fell unconscious; she wasn't ready to die. Survival instinct overtook her, her legs moving at their own accord. She was sprinting down the street, realizing what a nightmare everything had become. On the street which Shannon were only six houses. As she ran, she saw all the houses had doors wide open. Out in the yards, people were propped against doors, sitting in rocking chairs... or, in the case of a boy about five years younger than Shannon, relaxing in a kiddy pool. All were dead, throats slit and eyes glazed. And Shannon was next.

Tears of fear blinded her as she could hear the man catching up to her. The sound of sirens rang unnervingly in her mind; they were driving her insane.

"Calm yourself child!" Zsasz cackled, "I am only giving you an escape from this miserable existence!" He then launched his knife at her. It pierced he calf with ease, sliding through the skin and muscle. Shannon screamed out in pain and crumpled to the ground just as five police cruisers rounded onto the street.

"Help!" Shannon screeched, "Please, help!" The police cruiser's muffled her screeching with their own as they quickly halted, skidding a little. Shannon barely heard Zsasz start to run as the sounds of slamming doors and gunshots rang out. Shannon screamed, covering her ears.

"We got him!" one of the officers shouted. About five of them shot off, leaving four standing behind- three rookies, and the Chief of Police himself. Officer Gordon was his name, and it seemed he would be the one to deal with the young lady, injured and shrieking on the sidewalk.

"Miss?" Officer Gordon asked, raising his voice to go over hers, "Miss, I know it's very scary right now, but I need to ask you to stop screaming!

"He's trying to kill me!" Shannon cried, "Please, he- he killed them! All of them, please!"

"All of them?" Gordon asked. They only had received a call for two. "Who is all of them?" It was then Officer Gordon looked round to see the rookies, a look of complete horror on each face. Gordon followed their gazes to the house before them. An elder couple sat I'm a pair of rocking chairs. Dead. Their throats had been neatly slit, and the crimson blood was now staining their clothing.

"Everyone!" Shannon sobbed, her voice lower now, "Everyone on the street.. Dead..." It was then Shannon passed out.

"Oh no," Gordon whispered. Did the girl get stabbed somewhere else? Was she dying? Gordon didn't see anything, but he wasn't about to assume. Either way, she was losing blood from where the knife was stuck deep in her lower leg and needed immediate attention. "Rookie!" Gordon barked, looking to the younger man who had ridden with himself, "Call the ambulances! Quick!"

"Yes sir!" the rookie squeaked, feeling light headed from seeing all the blood and dead bodies... Perhaps this was not the correct career choice...

Down the street a little ways, Zsasz was laughing maniacally, as the officers cuffed him. Perhaps the zombie he was unable to kill would die from blood loss today. Or infection the next. If not, he was certain he would break out of Arkham and cure her. A tally could not go without cause...

The ambulance arrived within minutes of the call, the shrill sirens waking Shannon from her unconscious state. She screamed, her limbs-all but her left leg, which seared with pain- flailing. Two paramedics jumped from the back of the still squealing ambulance, pulling a gurney out with them.

"Is she all?" one of the paramedics asked, kneeling down as Gordon helped the other restrain the frightened. He had to pull the knife out of her leg..

"The rest are dead," Gordon shouted over the girl's screams. The questioning paramedic nodded, then grabbed the knife and pulled it straight out of the girl's leg.

Shannon once more passed out from pain. Her flailing stopped and her body went limp, though it shook as Gordon lifted her onto the gurney. The one who had helped restrain her fastened a strap around her torso and arms, and then hurried with the other paramedic to get her onto the ambulance; they needed to stop the bleeding.

Once the ambulance had left, Officer Gordon walked over to where three officers and a rather brave rookie were surrounding Zsasz as the fourth officer shoved him into a police cruiser.

"Take Mr. Zsasz straight to Arkham, Officer Ong," Gordon addressed the Asian officer and good friend, Stuart Ong, who nodded silently. He wasn't one for a dozen dead bodies in one place. "The rest of you, start taking record and seal the place off! We have a job to do and those pesky reporters will get in our way," Gordon said bitterly as Officer Ong got in his cruiser and drove off towards the Asylum.

"Is she awake yet?" Officer Gordon asked as he came to the second floor of Gotham General Hospital. The nurse behind the counter offered a sad smile to the Police Chief.

"She is up, Officer," the woman sighed, "but I think she was better sleeping. This is the first time in an four she hasn't needed a nurse with her or sedation." Officer Gordon frowned at the news, but nodded all the same, walking towards the girl's ward. She had been unconscious for almost six days, and in that time Officer Gordon had learned a lot about her.

Her name was Shannon Marks and she attended Gotham High School. Her mother had died at the hands of drug dealers, and her step father had given her up, later being killed himself by the dealer. She had been in over a dozen foster homes and was residing with her social worker until... Just recently. According to her health records, she had been admitted into the hospital a few times for panic attacks due to claustrophobia and xenophobia. Given her past, Officer Gordon couldn't blame her.

"Shannon?" Gordon asked as he entered the room, only to immediately fall backwards as something hit him straight in the head and a scream pierced his ears. The nurse from the front went running in, dodging a pillow that went flying past her.

"Shannon! Calm down or I will have to sedate you!" the nurse warned, "You are safe here Shannon!" The screaming stopped and was replaced with hyperventilating. Officer Gordon stood, grabbing the remote that had fallen before him after striking his head.

"Good throw," he muttered to himself, walking further in the room to see Shannon, shaking as she looked at the nurse wide eyed. As soon as Gordon came to view, her eyes flicked to him and she flinched. "Good evening, Shannon," Gordon said with a smile, "How is your leg? Is it okay?"

"I don't see how the girl could be this scared over a cut leg," the nurse mumbled as she walked past Officer Gordon.

"Extreme xenophobia," Gordon responded, sympathetically, playing along with the story the police department had created for Shannon's safety. Shannon Mark's was now dead, having died from infection. In the bed sat Shannon Gordon, Officer Gordon's new foster-and soon to be adopted- child after her parent's fatal car accident. She would be home schooled from that point forward, something Officer Gordon thought she would like. As far as the nurses knew, Shannon had fallen backwards into a metal fence and got a deep, painful gash in her leg.

"W-who are you?" Shannon whispered as Officer Gordon approached her and the door shut. Gordon raised his hands to show he meant no harm before answering her.

"Police Chief Jim Gordon, your brand new foster father," Gordon responded. Having a quick idea, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his identification, naming him as who he said, and showed it to Shannon. She seemed to relax just a bit when she saw he was telling the truth and he was someone safe.

"W-where's Jake?" Shannon asked after a moment, not remembering the fact she had seen him on the bloodied couch. Gordon wasn't sure if he should give her the real answer to that question as, at the moment, she seemed a bit unstable. However, if he told her a lie and she found out, she would no longer trust him and he needed her to trust him due to the fact he would soon be taking care of her.

"He was killed by Victor Zsasz," Gordon reminded her solemnly. Shannon was still for a moment, then she began trembling as the memories seeped into her.

"He's going to kill me," she whispered, "I don't want to die..."

"He isn't going to kill you, Shannon," Officer Gordon assured, taking a step by resting his hand on her shoulder, "You are going to be safe now. My wife and I are going to be your family, along with our little boy. My wife, Barbra, is going to home school you from now on. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," Shannon whispered, looking up to the Officer. For once, she wasn't afraid of a stranger... But perhaps, that was because she had worse things to fear.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Shannon?" Officer Gordon asked nervously, glancing over at his adopted daughter. Shannon was quietly biting her lip; a tell tale sign she was scared. Officer Gordon had been watching over Shannon for about two years, having taken her in when she was a sixteen year old junior in Gotham High. Now she was eighteen and about to enter Gotham University for the first time, planning to become a psychiatrist.

"Yeah," Shannon whispered, "I'm ready to do this." Gordon smiled at the young lady. Shannon was not as scared of people since she had come to Gordon and his wife. She had gotten use to them pretty fast, and they let her have her space. Shannon had especially connected with Gordon's two children, three year old James Gordon Jr. and newborn Barbra Cassidy Gordon- named for her mother and grandmother.

"I'm proud of you, Shan," Gordon praised as Shannon opened the cruiser door. She hadn't yet learned to drive, so Officer Gordon was planning on driving her to and from her classes until they had time to get Shannon a license. Shannon looked back at Gordon and gave him a wide smile. She was definitely excited. Gordon could tell that as she hobbled quickly up to the University's front doors, her walking stick barely helping, not even noticing the few others around her giving her strange looks. Gordon sighed, driving off. The poor girl had never recovered after Zsasz's attack… not physically, anyway. And there was no way she ever would be..

Shannon ran fingers through her brown hair before pushing open the glass door that led to the college's main area. There weren't many people wandering around, as it was pretty early. A whole hour to be precise, but Shannon had yet to find the classroom she would be attending her psychology classes in and she hadn't wanted to be late on account of being lost. Thankfully, the class was very easy to find, however only the teacher was present as there was still fifty minutes until the start of class.

"It is nice to see you here," the teacher, a balding man, greeted his back to Shannon, "You're here a bit later than usual, Mr.-…" The teacher turned around, to see a very confused and nervous Shannon Gordon. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," the teacher chuckled, then his eyes focused on something behind her, "Oh, there you are, Mr. Crane. I was starting to worry, you aren't usually this late."

Jonathan Crane didn't answer the teacher, but walked into the room, setting his things down on the second table in the front. He had just turned around to offer an excuse- bad traffic due to yet another bank robbery- when his eyes landed on an oh so familiar pair of brown eyes, watching him as they had just a few years previous.

"Now, tell me, what is your name?" the teacher asked Shannon, regaining her attention. She was just opening her mouth, when Jonathan answered for her.

"Shannon Marks," he mumbled, his face losing its usual bored look in place for one of shock and confusion. That girl had disappeared off the face of Gotham when he was in his junior year, the same day Victor Zsasz had made a brief reappearance and slaughtered over twenty people. Only a few names had been released as some families didn't want their names mentioned, just in case Zsasz saw and decided he wanted to wipe out the whole line. Everyone had assumed Shannon had been one of those poor lost souls… but apparently not. "Where in the world have you been off to?" Shannon felt her face heat up. She hadn't forgotten Jonathan, but she was sure he would've forgotten her… After all, hadn't he asked her name the day before she had basically disappeared?

"I-it's Shannon Gordon now… and it's a long story, really," Shannon said softly.

"Ah, our late addition, Miss Gordon," the teacher nodded, with a smile, "I expect you will be able to catch up quickly. You're father said you were a very fast learner." Shannon bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes sir, I am," Shannon assured.

"Well, you can take a seat by Mr. Crane if you would like, and if he will allow," the teacher instructed, "Be warned, he does not like distractions of any sort." Shannon smiled a little. That was the Jonathan she remembered, the one who hated class disruptions. She could recall him bluntly glaring at several people who had interrupted their teacher's speeches. Shannon looked over to Jonathan, her eyes asking him if she was allowed to sit next to him. As if he could read her mind, he nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Shannon replied, then used her walking stick to hobble over to the table. Jonathan, looking shocked once more, hurried to her aid.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. What had happened to the girl? She hadn't needed a stick to help her walk when he had last seen her. But then, her last name hadn't matched the Chief of Police's, either…

"I'm fine," Shannon guaranteed, "I'm use to it." All the same, Jonathan grabbed Shannon's arm, supporting her and helping her to the table. "Thanks," Shannon smiled, taking the seat Jonathan pulled out for her.

"I believe this is the first time I've seen you make this much human contact, Jonathan," the teacher chortled. Jonathan's normal blank gaze came over him as he looked to the teacher.

"She's an old friend, Mr. Samuel's," Jonathan informed the teacher, who nodded before exiting the classroom, mumbling something about getting some coffee. Jonathan waited a moment before taking a seat beside Shannon. "So," he said, in a rather bored and superior tone, "what happened to you, anyway?"

"A lot," Shannon sighed, shaking her head.

"Well then, I suppose you better start explaining now," Jonathan instructed, "Because I am very interested in knowing what happened to the quietest, and possibly smartest girl in our school." Shannon frowned a flushed a bit, not bothering to wonder how he knew she was smart. She had, actually, made straight A's in high school, needing a scholarship to be able to go to college.

"Where do you want me to start?" Shannon asked unthinkingly.

"When you left school," Jonathan replied, "What happened? Where were you going? No car came to pick you up, I saw you walking as I got into my own vehicle."

"I went home," Shannon said, recalling the day, "I.. I haven't tried to think about it in a while. I went home, but something was wrong.." Shannon bit her lip, trying to remember what had bothered her so much she hadn't entered the house. "It was the window," she told him, making eye contact, "there was no glass, no screen.. It was just a hole. And then I saw the blood... t-there was so... so much blood," Shannon whispered, her body starting to shake and eyes beginning to water. The memory was so painful, but she didn't want to disappoint Jonathan. "Then h-he walked through the w-window, the m-murdering psychopath.. He said... He said he wanted to cure me.."

"Victor Zsasz?" Jonathan asked, a frown upon his face, "I did studies on him. He thinks he is curing people by killing them... How did you escape him? A victim of his has never lived."

"I ran," Shannon whispered, "I ran and h-he threw his knife.. It... It ruined my leg. If it h-hadn't b-been for the... the police officers I would've... I.." Jonathan looked at the pitiful girl and put a consoling hand on her shoulder. If she was telling the truth- and he was sure she was- then she had broken past barriers that would have made most people certifiably insane.

"It's okay," Jonathan cooed softly, observing Shannon closely as she took a shaky breath, "You are still here."

"All of those people," Shannon whispered, stuck in her flash backs, "They... He killed everyone... All the people on Jake's street.. they were..." Jonathan pressed his lips into a thin line. She was truly broken girl.

"Who is Jake?" Jonathan continued interrogating, watching as Shannon began to sob.

"H-he.. He wa-was my.. my foster d-dad!" she cried, crumpling in her seat. Jonathan sighed, knowing he probably pushed her a little too much with the questions. Shannon was obviously delicate, but Jonathan was interested in her story. Back in high school, he had watched Shannon when she was not watching him. Her nervousness and quiet demeanor... it interested her. The way she avoided the hallways and people as if she was afraid of them... He wondered if she was still that way.

"I'm very sorry," Jonathan murmured condolence, leaning toward her and wrapping his arms lightly around her as he went over her words in his head. They skimmed over all the parts with Victor Zsasz because that was self explanatory- the man was a raging, psychopathic murderer that committed random acts of violence. Jonathan's gifted mind did, however, pick up on two words- 'foster dad.' He didn't know Shannon was a foster child. Perhaps that was why her name had changed? Maybe she had been adopted by the Police Chief.

"I-it isn't your fault," Shannon whispered, sniffling as she tried to compose herself as Jonathan released her from his slight hug, "He is part of the reason I want to be a psychologist. I want to know why people kill... I want to see if I can find a way to fix them, so no other kid's mom gets killed again."

"Mom?" Jonathan asked. What all had happened to Shannon? But she shook her head.

"I...I don't want to talk about it right now," Shannon told him as a few students filed into the classroom, looking at Shannon and Jonathan with amazement. None of the students had ever seen him talk to anyone other than Mr. Samuels.

"That's perfectly understandable," Jonathan agreed with a nod, wiping all worry and concern from his face once more, "But, I would love to know some more recent events in your life. May I take you out to lunch after class?"

"Uh, yeah," Shannon nodded, glancing around nervously as more and more people entered the classroom, "I would.. I'd like that." Jonathan gave her a slight smile, though it was more because of her uneasiness. So she still had that trait, then?

"Alright, then," Jonathan confirmed, "It's a date."


	3. Chapter Two

Class was long and boring. At least it was for Jonathan. For Shannon, however.. Well, she seemed very interested as Mr. Samuels began explaining things such as basic functions of the mind. She was so immersed, she didn't even notice Jonathan openly staring at her. He was studying her, her actions and expressions. She really got into things such as the mind it seemed, but that made sense seeing as she had said she wanted to be and was currently studying to become a psychiatrist.

Thankfully the dull hours finally came to a close, and Mr. Samuels dismissed them, giving them a few chapters out of their psychology books to read. As soon as the class ended, Jonathan stood with the rest of the students, eager to remove himself from the school.

"Jonathan?" Shannon asked after a moment, "Do you... do you mind if we wait just a minute? For things to all clear out?" Jonathan blinked at Shannon, considering her request, and then nodded. He wondered why she was wanting to wait. She had always left late at school, he remembered, but he had never found the exact reason. Perhaps it was just common claustrophobia. A lot of people suffered from that, and got rather jumpy. But then, Shannon seemed a bit anxious when people had been coming into the classroom. Perhaps a fear of crowds? Or of men? No, she seemed perfectly comfortable around himself... "We can go now," Shannon's voice announced softly, tugging Jonathan from his thoughts.

"Alright, then," Jonathan agreed. He was still standing, so he helped Shannon to her weak feet and put an arm around her waist. He was able to support her weight just fine, though she still held on tightly to her walking stick. He supposed it was just human nature- she didn't fully trust him not to drop her and so had a backup plan. Jonathan led Shannon through the only lightly occupied hallways and back out to the place she had first arrived. Shannon groaned quietly when she saw Officer Gordon's cruiser waiting for her. She had forgotten to tell him she wouldn't be needing a ride.

"Hold on a minute, Jonathan," she sighed, trying to free herself from his grasp, "I need to tell Jim I don't need a ride.." Jonathan was already helping her to the cruiser, from which Gordon was closely watching them.

"Hey Shan," he asked suspiciously, eyeing Jonathan for a moment, "What's up?" Shannon smiled nervously at Gordon, hoping he'd approve of her outing.

"Um, I'm really sorry, Jim," she started, "I meant to call you, but I don't need a ride. Jonathan is going to take me out to eat." Gordon raised his eyebrows. Shannon was going out with someone she had just met? There just wasn't something right about that...

"Jonathan?" he questioned, still focused on Shannon.

"Yeah, Jim. This is Jonathan," she said, inclining her head toward the jaded young man standing beside her, "We knew each other back since we were in middle school and we just met up in our psychology class. Weird, huh?"

"Yep," Gordon agreed with a curt nod, before looking to Jonathan once more, "I expect her home by ten."

"Of course, sir," Jonathan smiled vaguely, a smile that made Gordon narrow his eyes. He just felt something was wrong with the young man.. But he wasn't about to stop Shannon from being social for once in her life.

"Alright, then," Gordon approved with a nod, "Shannon knows the address and it's pretty easy to find.. You kids have fun." Shannon smiled at her father and nodded, Jonathan copying the action without the smile. Gordon gave him one last stern look, then started the cruiser's engine and drove on.

"I don't think he likes me," Jonathan sighed, turning Shannon and himself around. Shannon chuckled softly.

"Jim just isn't used to me talking to.. well, people," Shannon informed Jonathan, truthfully. Gordon definitely was not used to Shannon talking to anyone outside the family she had been brought into. Shannon herself wasn't very used to it, but talking to Jonathan seemed so natural.

"Perhaps," Jonathan considered curtly, supporting Shannon all the way to the parking lot. He quickly found his car, a slick black vehicle. Unlocking it, he opened the passenger door and slipped Shannon in. He took her walking stick and slipped it back into the back seat before shutting the door. Jonathan promptly rounded his car and joined Shannon.

"So, where are we going?" Shannon asked as Jonathan put the keys in the ignition, turning them to crank up the car. He looked over to her and smiled softly.

"Somewhere... private. Not very crowded. I thought you'd prefer that," Jonathan confirmed, driving through the parking lot and exiting onto the street. Shannon blushed slightly. Was it that obvious... Well, of course it was. Ever since she was in middle school she avoided all contact with everyone with the exception of the occasional teacher. Even in class she had been jumpy..

"Thank you for thinking of me," Shannon replied softly, glancing at Jonathan under thick lashes. She saw the ghost of a smile flash on his face as he supplied her with a nod.

A silent ten minutes went by, and then Jonathan turned off the road into a parking garage where not many cars were at. That surprised Shannon as they were in the city of Gotham, not on its outskirts as the University and Gordon's apartment were. Little did she know how much crime this part of the city was known for..

"I trust you like Italian?" Jonathan hoped, his vacant eyes falling on Shannon. She smiled and nodded happily, seeing a bit of happiness in those deep eyes. Jonathan got out, circled the car, and opened Shannon's door. Shannon reached back for her walking stick, but Jonathan pulled her out of the car before her fingers could wrap around the dependable object.

"Jonathan, I-"

"I've got you," Jonathan assured, looking at her expectantly. He wanted Shannon to trust him. He watched as she bit her lip, her teeth raking the pale pink skin. She made eye contact with him for just a moment, then glanced back to where her walking stick lie abandoned, then back to Jonathan. Finally, she nodded her head, much to Jonathan's pleasure. She was trusting him, and that brought a brief- but very real- smile to his own lips.

"I trust you, Jonathan," Shannon admitted, smiling back at Jonathan even though his smile had already disappeared.

"Come on," Jonathan directed, automatically realizing the irony in his words as he basically carried Shannon with his on arm wrapped around her waist. Her feet were barely even touching the ground as he led her out of the parking garage and the sidewalk.

Though Shannon did not know it, they passed Crime Alley on the way to the small family run restaurant just a block away. It was, as promised, almost empty. The only people there were a few members of a local gang, but gangs in Gotham didn't usually go after people they didn't think could benefit them or supply them with money. The three Italian looking men glanced up from their discussion as the welcoming bell tinkled, declaring a new arrival. However, when they saw a gangly man supporting a crippled girl, they looked away, uninterested. A nervous looking waitress came up to the couple and hastily placed them at a table on the other side of the restaurant, passing each of them a menu before hurrying to tend to the other customers.

Jonathan watched as Shannon squirmed slightly, her eyes darting to the strangers on the other side. He smiled just a bit, one of his fleeting smiles. He had a strange delight in watching her anxiousness. Still, he reached out and placed a hand on top of hers on the table.

"They won't bother us," he guaranteed, "And if they try, I promise they will not touch you." Shannon's eyes flew from where they had been on the three men to Jonathan, her mouth slightly agape. He had just said he would protect her... Jonathan's eyes looked determined. She knew he meant it. And so Shannon nodded, allowing her to completely trust a man from her past.


	4. Chapter Three

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked, walking back to Jonathan and Shannon's table as she pulled out a note pad. Jonathan looked to Shannon, giving her the cue to order first.

"Um... the seafood brodetto, please?" Shannon requested timidly. The waitress nodded, glancing at the three mobsters nervously.

"The lobster cannelloni for me," Jonathan told the waitress, waving her off.

"And drinks?" the waitress questioned.

"Water for both," Jonathan sighed, annoyed at the lady's prolonged presence when he was intent on further interrogating Shannon. He was happy when the waitress finally walked off to attend once more to the other customers. "So, how have you been over the past couple years?" Jonathan inquired curiously, his eyes rapt on Shannon.

"Better," Shannon sighed happily, with a slight nod, "Much better than I was. I'm not as scared of the world anymore, and I'm a little more trusting of.. well, people."

"Well, I'm glad you are more trusting," Jonathan commented, giving Shannon another short lived smile.

"Yes," Shannon agreed, "It was... hard. But Officer Gordon and his family really helped. After all that happened, it was nice to finally get a real family.. I hadn't had one in a long time." Jonathan saw his chance to try to get more of Shannon's story in her statement.

"You know, I never knew you were a foster child," he interjected, "You said earlier, something about your foster dad..?" Shannon gave Jonathan a half smile and nodded.

"Yeah," Shannon sighed, "He technically wasn't a foster dad.. Just a social worker, but he was the longest, I think. No one wants a kid who is scared of her family." She shrugged as Jonathan nodded, feigning understanding. However, he was truly sympathetic- which was probably a first for him. He had heard stories of foster children, and had noted that in Gotham foster children never turned out for the better.

"I am very sorry," Jonathan consoled.

"Oh, don't be," she said softly, a blush sliding up her cheeks as she spoke the next words, "Actually, you helped me a lot when it... when it first happened. You were the only one who really talked to me, back in the sixth grade. I had just moved to Gotham and not many people in our class were looking to make a new friend." Jonathan looked thoughtful. He knew Shannon had been in his sixth grade classes and had come into the school near the middle of the year, but he hadn't remembered befriending her or even speaking to her. But, he didn't remember all that much of his past as he considered most of it unimportant. "You were the only person who I actually felt comfortable around, so I guess it... you calmed me down."

"I'm glad I could help," Jonathan nodded. He was about to continue with his questions, when Shannon continued.

"So, what were your parents like?" she asked suddenly, smiling up at the waitress as a glass of water was placed before her. A matching one was set before Jonathan, and he immediately reached out for it, pondering his answer as he took a sip. He decided on the truth.

"They died," he told her impassively, "I never knew them. My dad died before I was even born, my mom soon after I was born followed. I lived with my grandparents and my older brother." Shannon had a look of understanding.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice comforting to Jonathan who only shook his head.

"Don't be. My parents- from my grandmother's perspective, at least- were nowhere near ready to have kids. They treated my older brother horribly.. He used to torment me day in and day out," Jonathan revealed, before realizing he shouldn't tell Shannon all his secrets. Especially when he didn't know hers.

If it hadn't been for the waitresses return with their meals, Jonathan would have turned the conversation back to Shannon. However, the waitress did come, and a growl from Shannon's stomach told Jonathan there was no way she could wait to begin eating. Jonathan watched as Shannon picked up her fork, and waited for her to begin to eat, but instead she looked up at him as if asking him if it was okay from her to begin eating. Jonathan narrowed his eyes in confusion and picked up his own fork, giving a small nod. Shannon smiled, then began eating. Jonathan too, began to eat, though his eyes were on Shannon. She was definitely a bit odd, but that intrigued Jonathan further.

"This is heavenly," Shannon hummed happily, taking in another mouth full of her meal. Jonathan smiled, stopping his chewing for just a moment as a thought came to him. Swallowing, he cut a portion of the cannelloni and lifted it on his fork.

"So is this," he added, "Want a bite?" Shannon looked up through her eyelashes, a blush warming her cheeks once more as she understood the offer. She smiled softly and nodded, opening her mouth just a bit. Jonathan slid the fork into her mouth and let her eat the cannelloni off before taking it back. "Good?" he asked.

"Yes," Shannon told him happily, the blush still apparent on her cheeks, "Thank you." Jonathan nodded, still smiling. Shannon tilted her head, a grin growing on her lips. "I think this is the longest I have ever seen you smile." And with that, Jonathan's face returned to the normal vacant expression.

"I suppose you make me happy, then," Jonathan responded, shrugging off the momentary confusion of feelings. Yes, he liked being with Shannon, but he had never been one for relationships of any sort. But then, Shannon wasn't like anyone he had ever met.. Perhaps, along with his mission to figure out Shannon he could follow his feelings and just see where they may lead him.


	5. Chapter Four

"Left on the next intersection," Shannon said lightly, watching the road as Jonathan drove. In her peripheral vision, she saw him nod. At the next light, he pulled into the turn lane and went left. "Right here," Shannon told Jonathan as they drove in front of an apartment complex. Jonathan pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car before getting out and walking to the passenger side to help Shannon.

"I'll walk you up to your door, if you'd like," Jonathan offered as he pulled Shannon out of the car, this time letting her grab the walking stick.

"Oh, Jonathan it's fine," Shannon assured him, "I've gone up to my room by myself before; it's not that much-"

"What floor?" Jonathan interrupting her, letting her know he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Shannon smiled at him.

"It's the third floor," She answered, letting him support her as they went inside. "There is an elevator, though, it's right... Oh.." The elevator was just inside the complex, but taped to it was a sign that said 'UNDER MAINTANCE.'

"I suppose it's lucky I decided to come in with you," Jonathan chuckled dryly, "There is no way you'd make it up all these stairs by yourself." Shannon blushed. She had gone up stairs before- at least one flight- by herself. Shannon was about to tell him just that- that she was, indeed, capable- when he scooped her up in his arms. Her stick fell with a clunk to the ground.

"Oh, um, Jonathan, you don't-"

"It's fine," Jonathan once again stopped her midsentence, staring at her with his blank expression, "I'm pretty strong for my size. I'll just come back for your walking stick, is that alright?" He didn't wait for an answer, but instead began up the stairs.

"Thank you..." Shannon said, biting her lip softly, "For all of today. I had fun." Jonathan glanced at her as he reached the top of the first staircase.

"I did, too," he told her, that rare and lovely smile gracing his lips for a fleeting moment, "Perhaps we can do it again sometime soon."

"I'd like that," Shannon whispered. The rest of the way up, the two were silent. Jonathan sat Shannon down on the top of the third stairwell.

"Just one moment," Jonathan instructed, walking back down the stairs, "I'm going to get your walking stick- I'll be quick." Shannon nodded, though Jonathan couldn't see her. A moment later, a door opened somewhere in the hallway.

"Shannon?" she heard Gordon's voice ask. Shannon twisted around to see her father walking down toward her, looking angry... Why would he be angry? "Shannon how long have you been sitting there?!"

"Only a minute Jim, I'm fine. Jonathan-"

"Did he just leave you here?! Tell me he at least had the curtsy to walk you to the door!" Gordon demanded, eyes narrowed. Shannon sighed; so that was why he was mad, he thought Jonathan had left her. "Did you climb up all these stairs by yourself? Well, I-"

"I carried her, Officer Gordon," Jonathan said coolly, appearing at the bottom of the third staircase with her walking stick clutched in his hands, "I had to leave her walking stick on the first floor. I swear, I wasn't planning on abandoning her , sir." Gordon looked very taken aback and embarrassed, having not expected the young man he was criticizing to suddenly appear.

"Oh, well, um," Gordon spluttered, as he looked down at Shannon.

"Tried to tell you," Shannon mumbled, smiling as she rolled her eyes. She then looked to Jonathan. "Thanks," she said, taking her walking stick from him as he reached the top.

"It was no problem," he responded, lifting Shannon up to her feet. He then stood beside her, his arm around her waist to support her. Gordon glared at where Jonathan's fingers rested lazily under Shannon's ribcage. Jonathan didn't seem to care, however, for he held Shannon shamelessly, looking straight back at Gordon.

"Well, thank you for bringing her home," Gordon said dismissively, but Jonathan didn't seem to take the hint as he continued standing there.

"I was actually wondering, sir, if I could start driving Shannon to and from school?" Jonathan requested, looking just as disinterested as usual as his cold eyes made contact with Gordon's, "It seems your home is right in between campus and my own residence."

"Well, I think that-"

"Would be lovely!" Shannon finished for Gordon, smiling up at Jonathan. Jonathan looked down at Shannon and the corners of his lips turned up just the slightest bit.

"I suppose it'd be fine," Gordon muttered. He hadn't really wanted to agree- he still did not like this boy- but it was obvious he was a person Shannon actually felt comfortable around. Gordon wasn't about to deprive the girl he thought of as a daughter a chance of interaction.

"Thank you, sir," Jonathan said flatly, though on the inside he felt victorious. Jonathan knew Gordon did not like him, and when people did not like him he enjoyed to bother them as nonchalantly as he could as the little things always made the biggest impact. It almost brought another smile to his face, seeing he was killing two birds with one stone. Almost. But this would give him more time with Shannon- which was the main reason he had asked as he was still so very intrigued by the curious girl.. "I'll pick you up around eight, Shannon," Jonathan informed Shannon, releasing her from his hold, "I'll come up and walk you down, if you'd like."

"I'll have her downstairs by then," Gordon announced before Shannon could answer for herself. Jonathan nodded, a momentary smirk crossing his features at the annoyance he was causing. Gordon, able to see micro expressions well, narrowed his eyes as he realized Jonathan was at least partially doing what he was to annoy himself.

"Very well then," Jonathan said, watching Shannon for just a moment before looking to Gordon, "Goodnight, Officer Gordon, Shannon."

"Goodnight," the two chorused, though while Shannon's sounded sweet, Gordon's sounded gruff. Gordon watched as Jonathan made his leave and then turned to walk with Shannon back to the apartment.

"You know," Shannon mumbled as they walked, "you could be a bit nicer, Jim. He already thinks you don't like him."

"I don't," Gordon huffed, "That boy is up to something, I just know it." Shannon laughed at his words.

"Quiet, straight 'A' Jonathan Crane up to something?" she mused, "I don't think so. Jim, I've known him since the sixth grade- not very well personally, but I used to...ahem.. spy on him just a little. I assure you, he is a good person. The most he would be up to is plotting how to get extra credit." Gordon shook his head, standing outside the apartment door.

"I don't know, Shannon," he said warily, "I saw him smirking at me; he knew he was getting at me. I've seen that look-"

"Jim, give him a break," Shannon sighed exasperatedly, giving Gordon a quick smile, "He barely talks to anyone, let alone smile. You know, today I actually saw him smile a whole minute! In all the years I knew him I think I saw him smile a total of one time, but today it was so different... Anyway, I don't think he was smirking at you, Jim. Your probably getting paranoid because he's a guy who is talking to me." Gordon sighed, knowing that wasn't it. But he shook it off. Jonathan made Shannon happy, and that's what mattered.

"Alright, I guess you may be onto something, Shan," Gordon finally agreed, opening the apartment door so the girl could limp in. He would just have to watch this Jonathan a little bit closer.


	6. Chapter Five

"Shannon," a voice whispered right next to Shannon's ear, "Wake up, sissy!" Shannon blinked her eyes open to see little James Jr. staring right at her, his face an inch from hers as he was cuddled up next to her. Shannon smiled, letting out a yawn.

"Morning, Jimmy," Shannon greeted, wrapping her arm around the small boy and squeezing him.

"Shannon!" James laughed, struggling against his sister, "Let go!" Shannon chuckled and released Jimmy.

"What time is it, kid?" she asked, pushing herself up.

"Seven-thirty," Jimmy told her, to which her eyes went wide.

"Crap!" she squeaked, then she began to order around Jimmy, who usually helped her out in the mornings. "Jimmy, please go get my clothes; their folded on the dresser! Oh, and my walking stick!"

"Yes, captain!" Jimmy laughed, giving her a salute. He fetched Shannon's clothes and brought her walking stick to her, and then left the room, the door clicking behind him.

Shannon rushed to pull off her pajamas- something that she usually took slowly because of her leg- and then dressed herself in a black pencil skirt and a light blue short sleeved button up blouse. All of that she amazingly did still sitting. Only after she had slipped on her worn black flats did she use her stick for support to rise from her bed. Shannon then proceeded to hobble to the bathroom just across the hall from her room to brush her teeth, happy she still had enough time to do so. Jonathan had not yet arrived; she had dressed in ten minutes, a new record for herself. Of course, when Barbra used to help her dress, it was quicker and easier, but Shannon had began doing it on her own a few months ago when the therapy sessions had stopped and it had been proclaimed she would never walk normally again...

"Shannon!" Shannon heard Barbra call just as she was setting down her toothbrush. Was Jonathan already there? She had thought he had said eight? "Shannon! There is a boy at the door for you!" Barbra sounded extremely happy as she called for Shannon, but that was expected since he was first boy that had ever been at the door for her.

"I-I'm coming, Barbra!" Shannon called back. She came out of the bathroom and started walking down the hall to the front door... Which was closed with no one at it.

"In the kitchen, Shan!" Of course Barbra would invite someone she didn't know into the house for breakfast..Shannon wasn't very surprised as she had actually done it before- of course, Shannon later learned Barbra actually did know those people and it was more of an exercise so Shannon could see not all strangers were out to hurt her. Maybe it was just a sort of reaction for her now- see someone at the door, give them food.

"Gotcha," Shannon responded with a huff, turning towards the kitchen area. She could see through the arch that was the kitchen door that Jonathan was in fact seated in the kitchen, looking bored as usual.

"So, how long have you and Shannon known each other?" Barbra asked from the stove as Shannon entered the kitchen.

"Since the sixth grade," Jonathan informed her flatly, before looking to Shannon with those soul penetrating eyes, "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Shannon agreed, nodding as she took a seat at the small table across from Jonathan, "Since sixth grade." Barbra nodded and turned toward her cooking, right as Jimmy entered the kitchen. As soon as he saw Jonathan, however, he stopped.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked curiously, staring at Jonathan.

"Oh, Jimmy, this is Jonathan," Shannon introduced, "Jonathan Crane, a- um- old friend. And Jonathan, this is-"

"I'm her brother!" Jimmy finished for Shannon, grinning as he ran to grab the seat between Shannon and Jonathan. He looked to Jonathan, and lowered his voice as he continued, "Are you two dating?"

"Jimmy!" Shannon and Barbra exclaimed at the same time, Shannon's hands slapping the table top. Shannon felt a blush fill her face. Why in the world would Jimmy ask something like that? Did he want her to go back to being friendless? He was going to chase Jonathan with that question, Shannon just knew it! And that was why she was oh so surprised to see that oh so slight smile creep onto his face.

"Why not?" Jonathan asked, his voice actually having some emotion in it as his hand slipped across the table and covered her own, "I think yesterday could be considered a first date, don't you think?"

"I-isn't this going a little f-fast Jonathan?" Shannon asked, dark eyes widened. Barbra had turned away from the stove, her hands placed over her heart as a delighted look spread across her face.

"You said it yourself," Jonathan told her softly, "we've known each other a rather long time." This was perfect; the perfect opportunity for Jonathan to get close to Shannon... and possibly to further agitate her father. He did have slight feelings for Shannon, too, though. It was odd for him, really... Love was not something Jonathan had come in contact with since... Well, never. Sure, his grandparents had been fond of him, but they didn't much care for him. If they had, they would've stopped his older brother from terrorizing him... This thing he felt for Shannon was completely new.

"Oh, um, I" Shannon stuttered, unsure. But then a shy smile came upon her lips and Jonathan knew exactly what she would say before she said it. "Yes, um, I will be your girlfriend, Jonathan."

"Oh my gosh!" Barbra squeaked, clapping her hands together. It was a step up for Shannon; a step Barbra didn't know if Shannon would ever take after her bad experiences... Both of which involved men. But, here Shannon was, getting in a relationship with what seemed to Barbra to be an excellent young man that made Shannon happy and was going to make something of himself.

"Barbra," Shannon mumbled, smiling but obviously embarrassed.

"Well, I believe we need to be going, Shannon," Jonathan said, standing. He had returned to his normal, composed self.

"Right!" Shannon chirped, standing up with the help of her stick. But as Jonathan rounded the table and snaked his arm around her waist, she found she no longer needed it as Jonathan was once again supporting her weight.

"You can just leave that, if you want," Jonathan told her, his voice low as he walked her to the door, "I'll make sure not to leave your side today. You don't need it." As they reached the front door, Shannon paused a moment. She leaned her walking stick- her crutch for two years- against the wall. Jonathan was right; with him around she didn't need it.

"Bye Barbra! Bye Jimmy!" Shannon called behind her as Jonathan opened the apartment door and took her out.

The door shut before the rushing Jimmy had reached it, the new couple already on their way to the campus. Jimmy huffed angrily. Shannon hadn't given him a goodbye hug! He was about to go back to the kitchen when he saw a very familiar object propped against the wall.

"Mommy!" Jimmy called, running back to the kitchen. Barbra was in there, smiling as she looked out the window of their apartment, "Mommy! Sissy forgot her walking stick!"

"I know," Barbra sighed, glancing away from the window as the black car carrying Shannon drove off.


	7. Chapter Six

The days seemed to speed up as they turned into weeks, and then to months until finally a year had passed... And another... And another... And another...

Four years of college come and gone in a blur. Jonathan had branched off in his decided profession, studying a little farther into abnormal aspects and phobias while taking up a internship at Arkham Asylum. He was still with Shannon, and usually brought her along with him to the asylum. Shannon was not as intrigued by the crazy people residing there, though. She had decided she preferred child psychiatry to that of adults- she trusted children more. Of course, that didn't stop Jonathan from pestering her and pestering her until she had finally branched off with him in the studies of abnormal psychiatry and also took up an internship at Arkham.

The relationship the two harbored had grown, also. Shannon, after two years, had finally revealed the fate of her mother all those years ago, to which Jonathan was glad- he finally knew everything about her. Her greatest fears were in his hands... Jonathan had also revealed a bit about his past- his cruel brother, his insensible grandparents- to which a very sympathetic Shannon had comforted him. Jonathan was also smiling more often and for longer periods of time, though it was only in front of Shannon and never in the eyes of the public. Shannon was very happy, even when Barbara had so often teased her about marriage and Gordon had so often sent glares at Jonathan when he was not looking- he still believed the boy was up to something...

Jonathan and Shannon had graduated with their proper degrees and had promising futures at Arkham Asylum, where they had been offered jobs. Shannon was still nervous about the job, but Jonathan had reassured her multiple times.

"You will be fine, Shannon," he whispered as they stood before the asylum, about to enter for the first time as real doctors- not interns-, "You've been coming here for the past two years and I will be with you." Jonathan hugged her slightly, supporting her even though she had her walking stick with her.

"You don't know that," Shannon muttered, knowing they would probably be separated as soon as they began working- that was why she had brought her crutch along. Shannon was to be conducting interviews with some of the patients while Jonathan was planning on doing a private project, and she didn't think he was planning on giving that up just for her own relaxation.

"Okay," Jonathan sighed, "perhaps not the full time, but I promise to check on you, Shannon. You don't have anything to worry about." Shannon frowned, but nodded still. Oh how she wished she could be in a tall building somewhere in a nice office helping poor children deal with their parents divorcing instead of being locked in with the criminally insane...

Jonathan lifted Shannon up the few steps that came to the grand doors of Arkham, before releasing her. Shannon rested on her crutch and watched as Jonathan opened the large, cracked doors for her to enter. She hobbled inside using her walking stick to find the one running the asylum, Mr. Jeremy Arkham- one of the relatives down the line of the Arkham Asylum founder- himself, waiting for her and Jonathan. He wore a smile upon his face as the two new recruits came to face him.

"Ah, Jonny! Shan! How nice to see you this morning," Mr. Arkham greeted, the smile on his face remaining and making Shannon rather.. uncomfortable.

"It's nice to see you, too, Mr. Arkham," Jonathan responded coolly, though Shannon could expertly detect a bit of annoyance at the nickname. He wouldn't even let herself call him Jonny..

"Yes," Shannon put in shortly.

"Now, it seems you two have much to do today, so much to do!" Mr. Arkham told the couple happily, "Jonathan, you will be working on your 'project' in the lab. Feel free to pull any of the patients to your service, you genius boy! And Shannon, I will show you to your office from now on; you will be conducting the regular interviews with our patients, I believe you know the procedure for that?" Shannon nodded. That was the good thing about the internship Jonathan had insisted she take- it let her jump right into work.

"I suppose I'll see you later, Jonathan," Shannon said softly, but Jonathan didn't acknowledge her words as he had already turned and was walking away. Shannon sighed at her boyfriend of four long years.. her thoughtless boyfriend.. She shook her head, deciding not to dwell on the bad moment. She knew Jonathan often got carried away with his work and having the opportunity to work freely in lab definitely had an effect on him, whether he let it show or not. That was why he had forgotten to say good-bye.. And why he would forget to visit her later...

"This way now, Shannon," Mr. Arkham directed, walking a bit ahead of Shannon, but going slow enough so she could attempt to keep up. She was able to stay just a few steps behind the tall, round man the whole time until they came at a stop before a door with a plaque that read 'Dr. Shannon Gordon, Psychotherapist'. Shannon smiled at the plaque, straightening herself as best she could, very proud of her position and the plaque.

"Thank you," she said as Mr. Arkham opened the door and let her into her new office. She was a bit surprised to see the inside; it looked comfortable in a way, yet menacing in another. There was a large desk in the corner for her, along with a couch and potted plant on the opposite wall. A single chair was in front of her desk, and a small bookshelf was behind it. Of course, none of that was menacing in any way. It was the flickering light, caged window, and the splatter on the wall Shannon swore was blood that made the room rather ominous.

"It could use a little help," Mr. Arkham admitted, shooing Shannon to her desk, "but, I know you could deal with it.. I'll send in someone to fix that light and cover this... um.." Mr. Arkham was examining the blood, and winced as he realized what it was. "I'll get the janitor in here tonight, Shannon, don't fret," Mr. Arkham assured with a nod, then looked back to her and gave that unsettling smile, "Now, the first of the patients should be arriving any moment. I'm going to have them escorted by a guard, so don't worry about anything happening." Shannon let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as she sat down. She had, in fact, been nervous about the convicts trying something, whether it had been conscious or not.

"Thank you, Mr. Arkham," Shannon responded, leaning her walking stick against the wall beside her desk. Mr. Arkham chuckled.

"Scared of the patients, are you Shannon?" he asked curiously, leaning forward to place a clipboard on her desk. Shannon let her set smiling lips dip down into a slight frown.

"I suppose, deep inside, I may be a little nervous," Shannon admitted. Truthfully, Shannon hadn't been very scared of strangers since Jonathan had stepped back into her life- he had promised to protect her, and he had kept to that promise to the best of his abilities- but she supposed old habits died hard.

"Well, don't you worry, Shannon," Mr. Arkham replied, suddenly sounding rather sincere, "No one will touch you in my asylum." And with that, the odd man turned away from her and walked out the door. Taking a deep breath, Shannon reached forward and grabbed the clip board Mr. Arkham had left her. On it were clipped several papers, each holding a different name, picture, set of information, and an area to record the interview that was to be given to each. Shannon looked through these, checking the names on each, before turning back to the first which read:

_Name: Daedalus Boch_

_Alias: Doodlebug_

_Age: Thirty _

_Previous occupation: Artist_

_Current Ailment: Patient believes everything he paints must become reality, and takes it upon himself to do so._

_Committed Crimes: Six counts murders, five counts attempted murder; Seven counts kidnappings; Unknown number of robberies_

The picture attached was that of an African American male, a crazed smile upon his lips and murderous intent in his brown eyes. His jet black dreadlocks were matted to his head with something in the picture Shannon had a very bad feeling was blood..

"Ms. Gordon?" an authoritative male voice suddenly called out , followed by a few short knocks on her door.

"Come in!" Shannon called just as the door was swinging open to reveal a muscular guard, guiding the man depicted in the picture attached to Daedalus Boch's file. The same crazed smile was present, as was that murderous look he held. At least his hair seemed free of blood and his hands were rendered useless handcuffed behind his back..

"Good morning, Ms. Doctor," Boch greeted, grinning widely to show Shannon a set of dirty and yellowing teeth. Shannon scrunched up her nose and nodded to the chair before her.

"Please, sit down Mr. Boch," she offered the psycho, picking up a loose pen that was on her desk. Boch laughed happily and walked to the chair before her desk where he sat down. The guard watched Boch warily for a moment before going to the couch to take a seat.

"Call me Doodle," Boch allowed, leaning his body forward and examining Shannon, "No need to be so formal."

"Alright then.. Doodle," Shannon said unsurely, glancing at the guard for support. The man nodded in approval, so Shannon continued, "Tell me, how is your day going?"

"Well, very well," Boch- or Doodle- told her sounding almost sarcastic as he nodded quickly, "And you?"

"This isn't about me, Doodle," Shannon pointed out coolly, trying to imitate Jonathan's normal composure as she scribbled down his previous responce, "Now, have you been taking your medications?"

"Nope," Doodle told her, popping the 'P', his smile growing, "I've been painting, though. Lovely death scenes. Would you like me to paint you something, Ms. Doctor?" Shannon pursed her lips and paled a bit.

"No, Doodle, that is fine. May I ask you begin taking your medication again," Shannon requested, trying to remain calm as Doodle began leaning in.

"But look at that lovely face," Doodle mumbled, "I promise, I could do it justice."

"That's enough," the guard suddenly declared, standing up and marching so he stood behind the chair. Roughly, he pulled Doodle from the chair and dragged the crazy man from the room. When both had disappeared, Shannon found her body shaking and her eyes watering. Was she honestly about to cry?..

Shannon sniffled, quickly wiping her eyes. She was not going to break down, not in her office at her job and certainly not on her first day! What in the world would Jonathan do if he saw her? He would think her pathetic- though he'd never say it. And she was. Shannon quickly composed herself, awaiting the next patient. Her brown eyes flickered to the clip board. She used the pen she still held to finish the interview section, and then turned to the next page.

_Name: Humphrey Dumpler_

_Alias: Humpty Dumpty_

_Age: Twenty-two_

_Previous Occupation: None_

_Current Ailment: Extreme form of obsessive compulsive disorder causing patient to believe things are broken; patient thinks he must assemble things to fix them even if he must first disassemble them._

_Committed Crimes: Three counts of murder_

"Lovely," Shannon muttered just as the door opened once more. Shannon looked up to see a man led by the guard, but not the plump one shown in the picture she had been looking at. This man had tanned skin, black hair, a pencil mustache, and a rather thin face.

"I thought you could use a quick break from the real psychos," the guard explained, pushing the man- who was free handed, unlike Doodle- into the chair, "This guy should be the forth on you board. Joe Coyne, known better as Penny Plunderer." Shannon blinked at the guard, then nodded.

"Thank you, Mr..?" Shannon tried to thank before she found herself lost. She didn't know the guard's name.

"Berns," the guard told her, "Charlie Berns, Ms. Gordon. Call me Charlie." Shannon nodded, then turned her attention to the man before herself as Charlie took is place back at the couch.

"So, Mr. Coyne," Shannon began, flipping to his file, "tell me, how is your day going?"


End file.
